


Time Is The Longest Distance Between Two People

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: Rick was never very good at staying in one place for very long...
But Beth was always hopeful he'd come back...one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first piece of work for the Rick and Morty fandom and I hope you like it. I was introduced to the show in September and I've just fallen in love with it since then. 
> 
> I just thought I'd write my spin on Rick and Beth's past. Hope you enjoy it :)

He was never very good at staying in one place for very long. Always in the pursuit of something new. At first it was just a hobby, something he did as a kid whilst everyone was calling the answer to '2+2'. Then it evolved into a full time job, one of the few things he enjoyed. Science. 

There was a line though. A line he edged closer and closer to each day it seemed. From at first spending a night working on codes and equations to later taking whole weekends to himself. Locked in his work room away from the world. Where the door would once be opened every time his little blonde Sweetie wanted to have a hug or sit in his lap as he tinkered with things, slowly as the weeks turned to years the knocking wouldn't always be answered. 

The day he crossed the line; when the little marital spats turned to full blown arguments, when drinking started becoming a habit and when his work occupied most of his waking hours, that's when he left. Kissing his Sweetie's forehead whilst she slept that night, she was only 14 years old, he couldn't stay any longer. 

So much to explore, so many things to see and dimensions to hop. With all the vastness in front of him, the limitlessness of it all, his mind would still wander back to her. His little girl, so god damn smart, just trying to get by without him. Not even getting black-out drunk on the other side of the galaxy could erase the thought of her face when she realized he just wasn't coming back.

Exploring countless worlds, encountering too many species to even remember, hopping back and forth between places and dimensions. Meeting a lot of attractive women and pissing off a lot of people with their heads up their asses. Over 20 years of doing this and yet he still couldn't run from the shred of guilt. along with many other things. He'd made gains in this time but more losses than none, and now without a real place to call his own and nothing much in the way of a family left. 

He reaches out and rings the doorbell. 

His little girl, all grown up now, just as pretty as her Mom; standing right there in front of him once again. 

"...Dad?" 

"Hay Beth," Tears welled in her eyes. "I missed you Sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading people! 
> 
> Depending on how popular this is I may write another fic. 
> 
> Otherwise, Happy Holidays and have a great New Year!


End file.
